


The Latest Outfit

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Bertie shows Jeeves his newest outfit.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: In a Flash





	The Latest Outfit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts).



“Nifty combination, don’t you think, Jeeves?”

I strutted my stuff preparatory to going to wow the drones with my newest outfit. Jeeves did as neat an impression of a stuffed fish I’ve seen since an unfortunate encounter with a wall mounted specimen at an aunt of Oofy Prosser’s.

“You’re not convinced?”

One eyebrow was raised a quarter of an inch.

It is often said one should pick one’s battles wisely. Wisdom may not be found in great quantities in the Wooster noggin, but I am fully aware of the perils of ignoring a minutely raised eyebrow. I retreated to change.


End file.
